


Soft touches and Gentle Caresses

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Can Cook, Eren is an amazing boyfriend, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi never cries, M/M, but then he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's mother just died and he was feeling depressed, amazing boyfriend Eren comes by and does nice things for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft touches and Gentle Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff net as a chapter for Confession (a collection of Ereri one-shots). I'm taking my favorites and making them individual stories here.

Levi was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on his television but nothing was helping. He thought about his mother and how much he missed her. She had passed away just last week and her funeral had been three days ago. He was lucky they gave him two weeks off from work, of course it helps when your best friend is also your boss. Speaking of Erwin, Levi looked at his watch, he was meeting Erwin for coffee soon. He knew he should probably get up off the couch and try to look at least a bit presentable.

He looked down at his clothes, he was still wearing the same clothes he had changed into when he had come home from the funeral and crawled into bed. He grabbed his couch pillow and hugged it, he really didn't want to get up.

There was a knock on the door and Levi looked at his watch again, he wasn't meeting with Erwin for another hour. Nonetheless, he turned off the tv and went to open the door. He was expecting Erwin, but instead saw Eren, his boyfriend, holding a few grocery bags in each arm.

"Eren, I'm sorry, I meant to call you yesterday," Levi suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't that he didn't want Eren around, it was actually the opposite. He wanted him to be there with him every minute, but Levi was never the clingy type. He opened the door wider so Eren could come inside, "do you need help?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Eren set the bag on the kitchen table and started taking things out while Levi watched on.

"What's all this?" Levi motioned towards the bags.

"Well, Erwin told me you guys were hanging out, and I knew you probably haven't done much around the house," he stopped what he was doing and Levi appreciated the smile Eren gave him, "I just thought I'd come by and help,"

Levi walked over to Eren and kissed his cheek, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Eren turned to face Levi and kissed his lips. Then he pulled back and scrunched up his face, "and you need a shower," Levi was shoved out the kitchen, "now go take one and get ready to go hang out with Erwin,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll make myself useful. Now go,"

Levi did was he was told, he took his time in the shower. He rarely went a day without taking one, let alone two. Not the mention the warm water was soothing for his aching skin. He hadn't really been sleeping well, he had been taking frequent naps on the couch, and when he finally went to bed, he just threw himself on it. His entire body hurt, but the warm water was helping soothe them and he found himself sighing contently.

When he went into the connected bedroom to change, he found his clothes had been laid out on his bed and a cup of tea on the bed stand. Levi happily took a sip of the tea and smiled, lemon and honey. He changed into the clothes Eren had picked out for him, noticing that the shirt was Eren's personal favorite. Eren had even picked out his shoes and jacket, how thoughtful. Levi took his cup of tea and left the bedroom after he had brushed his hair with a comb.

He wanted to thank Eren but when he got to the kitchen, he found him no longer there, or in the living room. His fridge now held food and his pantry had more things in it rather than just bread, but no Eren. What Levi did find was a note: My love, Armin called and said it was an emergency. I really wanted to help you out more, but I had to go, I'm sorry. I love you and I'll stop by tomorrow. Have fun. Eren.

Levi smiled at the note, he would have liked for Eren to have stayed with him, he wanted to ask him if he wanted to join them for coffee. He'll just have to remember to properly thank him when he sees him tomorrow.

…..

As soon as Eren got the text from Erwin that him and Levi were at the coffee shop, Eren quickly finished up his shopping and went back to Levi's apartment. He used his spare key to get it and started to unpack the bags. He had bought more food, Levi needed more than he had originally thought, but that was no problem. Eren put the milk, some water, and a few bottles of Levi's favorite iced tea in the fridge before filling up the pantry with what he knew was Levi's favorite tea and snacks.

He had also bought some new candles that he hoped Levi would like and lit one and placed it on the coffee table and another one on the kitchen island. He bought a few cleaning supplies since he had noticed Levi was running a little low. He had told Erwin to keep Levi busy for a couple hours which gave him enough time to clean the apartment.

But first, he put the macaroni noodles to boil since he knew baked mac and cheese was Levi's favorite comfort food.

Once he was done, cleaning and making the mac and cheese, Eren was exhausted. He had just pulled the mac and cheese out the oven when he got a text from Erwin that said they were having a great time and said they would be gone a little while longer.

Eren still hadn't decided if he wanted to be home when Levi got home or just see him tomorrow like he had said he would. He had planned doing all this for Levi since yesterday, but he didn't know if Levi would want any company after spending time out. Maybe he would just want to stay at home by himself.

Levi had never been a very vocal person when it came to talking about the things he needed, luckily Eren was good at reading him. But with Levi not here, Eren wasn't sure if he should stay or not. He knew not to expect Levi to call him a couple days after the funeral, after all, Levi refused to cry in front of anyone. Instead, he stayed locked in the bathroom for twenty minutes. When he came out, his eyes were red and puffy and no one said a word to him about it. Eren just stood by him and held his hand as more relatives of Levi's came to say their condolences.

Eren went to Levi's room to make sure everything there was in order. He knew picky Levi was about his room being clean. Eren made sure the bed sheets were perfectly aligned and the shelves dust-free. Before he left the room, he eyed the bed, it looked so comfy. Eren hadn't been sleeping very well. He had been worried about Levi and how he was taking the death of his mother. Eren knew they hadn't been close for most of Levi's life. But in recent years, they had reconnected and Levi seemed to be much happier.

Eren thought he could get away with maybe napping for a half hour. He blew out the candles and then returned to the bedroom and laid down on the side he knew Levi always slept on. Eren buried his face in the pillow and took in the scent of Levi, a scent he had missed so much these last couple days

…..

When Levi walked into his apartment, he automatically knew something was off. For one, it smelled differently. He turned on the lights and noticed there was a candle in the living room, he slowly took his wallet and keys and placed them on the table next to the door. He noticed it wasn't covered in receipts and loose change like it had been when he left the house. Aside from the candle, Levi also smelled a hint of cleaning product and cheese.

He walked to the kitchen and found another candle and baked mac and cheese. Levi smiled and took a plate from the pantry and served himself some. He went into the fridge with the hope that he had at least one bottle of water and was happy to see his favorite iced tea. He took a bottle and sat down to eat his food.

Levi only hoped Eren were still here, no doubt he snuck back in here and cleaned the apartment and made him food. Levi had been eating bread and chips the past couple of days, not having the motivation to make real food, so this was a nice touch, not to mention it was his favorite. And it was delicious, the cheese was creamy and the top was crunchy, there were even little bacon bits in it.

When Levi finished it, he took the tea with him in his room. He turned off the lights as soon as he turned them on, having seen Eren asleep on his bed. He snuck into the bathroom to brush his teeth and strip down to his boxers, his usual sleeping attire, before going back into his darkened room and slipping bed next to Eren. He pulled the blanket up at the foot of the bed to cover them with it.

"Levi?" he heard Eren mumble.

"Hey," Levi said softly, pulling Eren into him and kissing his forehead.

"Did you have fun with Erwin?"

"I did," Levi felt Eren hum in response into his chest, "thank you for all you did,"

"Did you like the mac and cheese?"

"I loved it, it was delicious," he pulled Eren closer to him, "can you stay the night with me?" he asked.

He heard Eren's shoes fall to the carpeted floor with a muted thud followed by a nod against his chest and Eren's legs wrapping around his, "I was going to leave once I finished but I fell asleep. Sorry for intruding,"

Levi chuckled softly, the first time in weeks, "I'm glad you didn't leave,"

Eren moved back a little and Levi loosened his hold enough to look at him but not enough to let him go.

"It was no problem," Eren told him, "I just wanted to help," Eren smiled at him and Levi gave him a small one in return.

"God, I love you so much," Levi pulled him in and kissed his lips before holding him to his chest again.

Eren laughed quietly and then fell silent. They were quiet for a couple minutes, enjoying the presence of the other.

"I'm sorry about your mom,"

Levi stiffened a bit and he felt Eren move in his arms. He let him go and sat up.

"Levi?" he heard Eren ask behind him. Levi could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

He tried to hold the tears back but he felt as though his chest was suffocating. He tried to take in a breath but it came out as a broken sob and suddenly Eren was hugging him and pulling him into his chest.

Levi couldn't hold them back anymore and started crying.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Just let it out," Eren rubbed soothing circles on his back as Levi cried.

Levi moved to wrap one arm around Eren and the other clutched his shirt in his fist. He was practically on Eren's lap, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he just kept encouraging him to cry.

And he did, it felt good to cry. Setting aside the pain he felt in his chest and the way his body trembled whenever he tried to suck in a breath, Levi felt good. It was good to finally let it out. He hadn't cried since that time at his mother's funeral. He was never one to cry period.

Now he cried for neglecting to fix his relationship with his mother sooner and for the pain he felt of not having her around anymore.

He always thought he would be seen as weak for crying, but Eren was voluntarily here with him and he did all these nice things for him. Eren was holding him and talking to him in a sweet and gentle voice, kissing his head and telling him he loved him.

Levi was glad he could finally cry and glad he had Eren to hold him as he did.


End file.
